john_tucker_must_diefandomcom-20200215-history
John Tucker
John Tucker is the casanova of the school. He is seen flirting with many girls. At the start of the movie he has three girlfriends; Carrie, a chronic over achiever, Heather, an aggresive girl, who is also head cheerleader and Beth, a promiscous vegan activists. Pursuit Of Kate Kate joins the cheerleading team in order to get John's attention and the girls give her advice on how to act around John and spy on the dates using surveillance equipment. Kate also gets a make over and John immediately notices Kate and tries to win her attention, but Kate dismisses him. With his ego insulted that there is a girl he cannot charm, and furious that he could not manipulate her into seduction, John becomes determined to get her. Kate and John eventually go on a series of dates, the first of which at a bonfire at the beach. Kate is unprepared after John asks to take her home and Beth intervenes to teach her how to kiss. However, John arrives, forcing Beth to hide in the back of his Land Rover. At her house, Kate manages to buy Beth time to escape by kissing John, with Beth's skirt being ruined in the process. The plan seems to be working as John relentlessly chases after Kate, even going to her house in the middle of the night while talking to her on the phone at the same time (where Kate tells him that she needs to call the police because there is a stalker outside the house, and John drives away in panic, hitting a trash can). The next date is a romantic boat ride, and Kate and John have a good time together. Beth later notices that Kate is starting to fall for John. To counteract this, Carrie tapes John bragging to his friends in the locker room, saying he'll be scoring "more than baskets" at the away game, and shows the tape to Kate in order to get her to snap out of it.The girls try another plan to embarrass John Tucker at a hotel on the night of the away game. Kate seduces John on a video-chat and tells him to put on a woman's thong, and John desperate to land Katie willingly puts it on and is more than willing to become a boy-toy for the girl he loves. He climbs out of his room and into hers. He then waits for Katie to come so he can pleasure her. He is misled and actually climbed into a teacher's room and becomes the laughingstock of the school. John again uses this to his advantage, starting a fashion trend that helps the boys in the basketball team play better. Meanwhile, Kate's mother and Scott both discover the plan and lament the change in Kate's behavior. Afterward, Kate tells John that she heard about what he said in the locker room about her. John makes amends by giving her his watch and asking her to be his girlfriend. Kate tells Heather, Carrie and Beth that she wants out of the plan, as whether they are dating or plotting to destroy John Tucker, it is still all about him. At John's birthday party, the tape the girls made of John's destruction is played, and Kate reveals the entire plot as John stares in disbelief, seemingly hurt. John's Reaction, and Relationship with Kate After the tape was played, John was still calm, and seemingly not angry with Kate, seeing he was not so innocent himself when it comes to honesty. John then makes the decision to stop with his plan to win Katie for himself, and instead they become good friends, and John moves on with his new girlfriend. Pictures Full movie below